<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tears of rain by jedireys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534729">tears of rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedireys/pseuds/jedireys'>jedireys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blade Runner (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It happens when Ben and Rey meet, Kira is a hologram, Love at First Sight, Memory Loss, Rey is an orphan, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Tension, Soft Ben Solo, Strangers to Lovers, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedireys/pseuds/jedireys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben knows that Kira isn’t real but her product tag line was “Everything you want to see. Everything you want to hear” and that was all it took for him to buy her.</p><p>A Blade Runner 2049 au where lonely touch-starved Ben decides to get a hologram of Kira but finds out about Rey, the real girl she's modeled after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tears of rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first time writing a fanfic. I just love blade runner 2049 and Reylo, and loved Joi's and K's relationship shown. It was the most pure thing in the movie and wanted to make a Reylo au of it, but with a happy ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Ben was feeling it again, the loneliness void that he carried with him throughout his life which is why he bought the emanator in the first place. While Kira was obviously used for more promiscuous reasons, he just wanted a friend, someone to talk to, someone who will ask him about his day, how he was doing.</p><p>Ben knows that Kira isn’t real but her product tag line was “Everything you want to see. Everything you want to hear.” And that was all it took for him to buy her.</p><p>That was two weeks ago, so why couldn’t he find himself to actually use it? <em>just a click away, why can’t you do that?</em> the thoughts came back again why won’t they leave him alone? <em>what if she doesn’t like you?, can a hologram even dislike someone? what if when she sees you she’ll be scared of how you look like?</em> Ben looked down on the floor shaking his head no of course she will like you, <em>that’s what she was literally made for, you fool.</em></p><p>Ben looked down at the emanator in his right hand, the little stick encrypted with the words “Kira by Snoke of First Order Corporation”. Feeling nervous sitting down in the living room, his feet shaking side to side, his lips in a tight line with his left fist on his mouth, he decided that maybe one more day won’t hurt, he can do it tomorrow <em>this time i will</em>, he promises and dropped the stick on his desk and walked away to shower.</p><p>Turning the dark lights on, Ben stepped into the shower, letting himself soak in and enjoy the water closing his eyes. He started to think about life in general. He thought about nature and how it only existed as holograms, trees didn’t exist anymore, he always wanted to see one, one that was alive. One day, maybe.</p><p>After scrubbing down and rinsing his body he pressed the button to turn off the shower and to turn on the dryer. He tried not to look himself in the mirror while brushing his teeth, he didn’t want to look at the scar that was sliced across his face all the way to right part of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Changing into his black silk pants he went to his bedroom and laid on his bed. While trying to sleep hearing all the noises outside of spinners cruising and advertisements that never stopped playing, he was thinking about his job.</p><p>First order, the same corporation that he works for. The most famous corporation. It was everywhere you looked, you couldn’t escape it, with new products coming out.</p><p>The same corporation where he used his other name <em>Kylo</em>. And where he wore a mask, literally and figuratively.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered when he was first presented Kira at a meeting that Snoke had.</p><p>Ben didn’t care how she looked like. Having someone to talk with and care about was enough for him, but when Snoke demonstrated a demo of Kira, Ben felt his heart skip a beat.</p><p>A memory jolting his mind, of a little girl with three buns in her hair and freckles, <em>the orphanage</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Advertised as the perfect companion showed a young woman with brown hair up in three buns, hazel eyes, and freckles across her face.</p><p>It showed different pictures of her with different types of clothing. Each becoming less innocent than the other. The last picture it showed caught everyone’s attention at the meeting.</p><p> </p><p>She had one hand on her head and her other index finger in her mouth showing a seductive look. She was shown wearing a sparkly choker with a red bra, her midriff showing, a band on her upper right arm, and what looked to be a long red veil of a skirt that only covered the front and back.</p><p>Ben almost didn’t catch when Snoke said “Kira will be more than just a companion. The truth is, gentlemen she would be used as a sexual product."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the meeting whistled talking loud, over one another. Snoke smirked when he got the reaction he wanted. “And for the lonely person, they will definitely <em>feel</em> something” Snoke smiled creepily.</p><p> </p><p>Ben felt a strange feeling when Snoke said that, he felt almost <em>protective</em> of this, this person? <em>no, she isn’t real. Stop it. She’s just computerized, right? So it’s okay to talk about her that way, right? But what if- what if there is a “real” girl? Why does she look familiar?.</em> Ben decided to push that foreign feeling away when that meeting ended.</p><p> </p><p>He was not a good man, not that he ever felt that he was but he was lost, nowhere to go and in this day and age who was?. You had to fight to survive you couldn’t be seen as weak it was kill or be killed. He was a few of the lucky ones he had a towering height and a large body so it helped. Him with his mask and cape on that intimidated everyone, a killing machine skilled in many ways that many questioned if he was or wasn’t a "skinjob."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let them believe whatever they want to.The more people scared of you the better.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hired by Snoke to be his bodyguard, well that was an accomplishment that everyone would praise you for. Lavish parties, expensive clothing, the smell and look of elegance. If only everyone outside knew what they actually stand for, the violence that occurs every day.</p><p> </p><p>And if only Ben heard the emanator beeping in the other room, while he slept. Trying to get his attention that night.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ben already told himself that today would be the day that he would turn the emanator on but first breakfast.</p><p>He brushed his teeth, changed into a black turtleneck sweater with black pants and walked to the kitchen. After turning the stove on he makes his daily eggs with bacon and sits down on his chair and begins to eat.</p><p> </p><p>He feels as if the emanator is looking at him almost as if it’s teasing him saying, <em>you’re afraid.</em></p><p> </p><p>He continued eating when suddenly the emanator button beeped and had a red glow around it. Ben surprised, that he got out of his seat, his food already forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>A holographic menu popped up. <em>Snoke Corporation welcomes Kira.</em> “We hope you enjoy this project” a robotic voice said.</p><p>
  <em>But how is that possible, how did it turn itself on?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It then showed descriptions of how one would want Kira to look like. It had variety of different skin colors, to eye color, face shape, hair, height, accents and many more. Ben still surprised at how the item can just do that, didn’t care about how he wanted her to look like so he chose the original avatar of the girl with the brown hair, hazel eyes and a smile that can brighten the darkest of rooms. A smile that was so familiar.</p><p> </p><p>After putting in the language he wanted the emanator had a 90% on it meaning that he was almost done with the profile, all it took was the name he would choose for Kira to say. “Ben” he said aloud. “Congratulations Ben, we welcome you Kira” the same robotic voice said.</p><p> </p><p>A page shows up <em>loading...</em></p><p> </p><p>A young woman suddenly appeared with her hair half up-half down. She takes a look at her surroundings looking curious. She looks at Ben’s face and says her first words “Hello Ben, what a handsome man you are." She had a deep rich voice paired with an accent that he thought only existed in those old films he would sometimes watch.</p><p> </p><p>She had almost no makeup on her face except for a dark red shade of lipstick on her lips. She was wearing the same bikini-style outfit that Snoke showed at the meeting. “Can you- would you mind changing into something else?” Ben asked softly. Kira looked down on her outfit “Is this better?” she smiled, her clothes suddenly glitching into a green dress still wearing the same arm band around her right arm with black high heels on. “Yes.” Ben found that he liked green on her, it reminded him of nature that once was on this earth.</p><p> </p><p>Kira walked toward him, the sound of her heels echoing around the room with each step she took, whispering in his right ear “We can go to the bed if you would like to get more comfortable." He felt the blow and heat of her lips when she talked, goosebumps going down his arm, <em>no stop it. It’s just wind and heat that is already generated in her system. To make her feel more like a real girl</em>.</p><p>Ben shook his head turned to look at her “You don’t need to say that." Kira frowns, her system reads Ben’s body language her eyes looking him up and down “It’s okay Ben. It’s just us.” She smiles sweetly sensing that something is wrong.</p><p> </p><p>She’s confused, doesn’t know what’s exactly wrong but her system decides to try a new approach “Say, why don’t you sit down while I pick out some music and cook something?” jazz music already playing in the background and she glitches for a second to change into a black turtleneck with a loose black maxi skirt the same color of his clothing to match him, while moving to the kitchen. <em>Maybe he’ll like that?</em> read her system.</p><p> </p><p>When Kira comes back she has a holographic plate in her hands, placing the plate down on the table with see through food. What looks like to be steak and mashed potatoes. With one hand on her hip swaying side to side. When Ben looks up to her he sees her with her mouth open, smiling down at him.</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s okay</em>, the smile says. Kira smile falters a bit into a worried emotion “Is everything alright my darling?" Ben shakes his head, eye twitching and stumbles around his words while trying to smile “O-of course sweetheart." He felt that he didn’t want to call her Kira. So sweetheart it would be.</p><p> </p><p>Kira smiles and glitched again to change her clothes. This time into a light pink pastel dress with flowers on it, she even changed her hair, this time it was shorter. Something that seemed to hold an elegance to it. <em>It fits her</em> he thought. Kira smiled, crinkling her eyes in a way that made it seem like she knew what he was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Kira reached her hand to his with a cheerful expression on her face “C’mon lets dance” and changes the music into something more upbeat. Ben mouth twitching, lifting his hand where they would meet hers if she was real.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how” he laughs nervously getting up on his feet running his hand into his hair. “Well that’s what I’m here for” Kira threw him a playful look with one eyebrow up leaning towards him as if to tell him a secret. “And if you mess up it will be between us. Only us” she giggled, her system sensing happiness.<em> Yes. So this is what he likes. This is how she will be from now on</em>. Ben nodded and decided that even though she may not be real <em>it’s okay at least it’s lessons for when he actually is ready to meet someone that is</em>. And so the two danced away without judgement from anyone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <a href="https://sunflowersben.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>an *emanator is a device stick that allows joi; in this case hologram Kira to become portable.</p><p>*skinjobs is a slur used in the blade runner movies, to describe a replicant. If you look hard enough replicants have a serial number in their right eye.</p><p>*spinners are vehicles.</p><p>sad fact trees that are alive are impossible to find and are dead in the blade runner movies, to find one is a miracle 🥺 no one has seen a real one (K finds one in blade runner 2049 but it’s a dead one he also finds a colorful flower at the bottom of the tree).</p><p>Basically life is depressing for everyone, there’s no hope left. It’s a dark and gritty world.</p><p> </p><p>We will finally meet Rey soon, hold on y’all it’s going to get depressing but definitely with a happy ending, no major characters death. And Kira was wearing the slave outfit that Leia wears in ROTJ.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>